


Watch Over Her

by Badi_otaku



Series: The Life of Judith Winchester [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Issues, Family, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Siblings, Winchester Sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9462368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badi_otaku/pseuds/Badi_otaku
Summary: A small piece of the life of Judith Winchester, the youngest in the family, stuck between a life she didn’t choose and an overprotective father, with her two brothers for sole source of comfort.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Here is my very first fanfiction on Supernatural! I started watching the series about a month ago and I’m completely addicted to it, I’m so glad I decided to give it a go! Anyways, I quickly developed a strong need to write a story about it. I have to admit, though, I didn’t really know what I wanted to write, I liked the idea of Dean and Sam having a little sister, so I decided to just go for it…  
> It took me a while to figure out a plot or something to base my story on, but I finally came up with something and I hope you’ll enjoy it!

Judith stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around her body and walked up to the sink, humming along the loud classic rock song that came out of the radio speakers. Her two brother were in the adjacent bedroom of the shabby motel they settled in about three weeks ago. They already had a quick dinner consisting of cheap fast food. Sam was certainly doing his homework while Dean tried to find something to watch on TV other than crappy programs.

With a sigh, the girl wiped the condensation off the mirror with her hand and stared at her reflection. Judith –her brothers called her Jude- was Sam’s twin sister, born only a few minutes after him, sixteen years ago. As fraternal twins, they never really looked alike. But Judith was almost a perfect replica of her mother, Mary. Same luscious blond hair, brilliant blue eyes and radiant smile. Her father cherished her like a precious treasure, a walking memory of his deceased wife.

John Winchester loved his children, all three of them, even if he wouldn’t say it often. But Judith’s stunning resemblance with her mother had led him to see and treat her differently. He was always afraid of what could happen to her, fearing that -one day- she would suffer the same fate as her mother and would be taken from him. He treated her as if she was but a fragile little bird that needed to be kept in a cage for its own safety. She never went on a hunt with him and her brothers, she was stuck in a motel room all day and went out only to go to school, do researches at the library or run a few errands. She had no friends and she wouldn’t dare to think of having a boyfriend. Over the years, John developed a sort of transference. So much so that it felt somewhat unhealthy when he called her ‘Mary’ by mistake.

Even if she sometimes questioned his mental health, he was and would always be her dad. She always looked up to him, she always saw him as some kind of hero, and she wished every day they had a different life, she wished he was more present for her and her brothers. But he would always leave for weeks at a time, she was mad at him for that, she needed him but he was never here. Most of the time, the only people she could count on were her brothers, they stuck together no matter what.

John had been gone for two whole weeks. A long while… Too long for her liking. They settled in a small town to work a job. After about a week spent searching into archives and books and interrogating people, John decided it was time to hunt the thing down. He, however, left his three kids behind, saying it was too dangerous. Dean was pissed, he didn’t like being left behind. John also said he would be back within a week at most, kissing his daughter’s forehead before leaving. A week later, he called Dean to tell them he needed a few more days and didn’t call back since then. He could be back anytime, Judith hoped he would be home very soon.

* * *

Sam sat silently at the table in the motel room, focused on finishing his algebra homework while Dean zapped from a channel to another in hope of finding a watchable program. The sound of TV didn’t bother Sam, he was used to studying in loud places. He didn’t lose his concentration when a car parked in the parking lot, its headlights casting beams of yellowish light through the window onto the walls of the room. Dean gave up on watching TV, turning off the device with a sigh. The rumbling sound of the car stopped and everything went silent, except for the faint sound of music coming from the bathroom where Judith was showering.

Sam had to look up from his work when he heard the front door being unlocked. Dean immediately stood up from the bed as Sam put his papers aside. John stepped inside, leaving the door open, and crossed the room with long strides to rummage through the bags he had left here weeks ago. Dean and Sam looked at him, uncertain of what was happening.

“How did it go?” Dean asked his father with eagerness, talking about the hunt, as Sam quietly closed the front door and took a quick look out through the window, out of habit. John didn’t respond immediately, continuing gathering different items into the bag he held.

“It’s not over…” He simply said, stopping in his tracks to face his sons for the first time since he came back. Sam’s eyes went slightly wide when he saw blood on his father’s face. A gash ran on his right temple, it wasn’t deep. He also had a split lip and some minor scratches, a few bruises darkened his skin here and there, nothing to worry about, but still.

“You’re bleeding, you gotta take care of this first.” Sam said as he walked towards his father.

“That can wait!” Stated John, quickly dismissing his son. “I have to go back there as soon as possible.” He added with a quieter voice. “I won’t be back after that, though. Roy is on a job not far from here, he needs help now.” John concluded, ready to leave again.

“I can go and take care of it!” Dean stepped in. He could give a hand to Roy while his dad took care of the hunt. That way he could come back faster, patch up, get some sleep and stay with Sam and Jude. God knows they needed their father here.

“No, you stay here, it’s an order.” John responded firmly, looking at his son straight in the eyes.

“Yes, Sir.” Dean replied with a nod, unconsciously standing up straight. He knew better than to defy his father’s orders.

* * *

As the song finished, fading into silence, Judith was able to hear voices coming from the other side of the wall. She heard Sam and Dean’s voices and was happily surprised to hear a third one, her dad’s. She smiled slightly, rushing to put on her sleepwear, eager to see her father again. When she open the door and stepped in the bedroom, her look went to Dean, standing upright in front of his father.

“Yes, Sir.” She heard him say as she ran towards her father to hug him tightly.

“Dad! I missed you so much…” She wrapped her tiny arms around his neck as he held her close with his free arm around her, gently stroking her back with his hand.

“I missed you too, Baby girl...” He whispered, allowing his eyes to close for a brief instant, smiling slightly at the feel of his only daughter lovingly wrapped around him. When she pulled away, though, her eyes went wide at the sight of him, wounded and bloody. John anticipated her reaction and told her the same thing he had said to his son. “I’ll have to take care of this later, Sweetheart. I have to finish the job first.” Judith nodded in understanding. But what came out of his mouth next upset her. “I have to help Roy on a job afterwards. I won’t be back until a few days.” He said, feeling his heart falter at the sight of her eyes darkening with sadness.

“But you’ve been out for two weeks and you just came back!” She exclaimed as anger started to boil inside her.

“I know, Baby, I’m sorry… I have to go, I can’t stay…” He replied, his voice weaker. His daughter needed him by her side, but he couldn’t give her what she needed. He kept letting her down, over and over. It broke him.

“No… Daddy, please…” His heart crushed when she called him ‘Daddy’. He couldn’t say more. He took a step forward to pull her into a goodbye hug, but she immediately backed up and ran into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

John tried to bury his emotions to focus on the task at hand. He had to finish the job. Swallowing unconsciously to make the knot in his throat disappear, he closed the bag he had in hand and took his car keys. “Be careful. I’ll call when I’m on my way to Roy. Don’t go outside unless really necessary.” He instructed, making his way to the front door. He took the handle and opened the door, ready to walk out, before stopping. “And boys…” John said, looking back at his sons. “Watch over your sister.” He then ordered with a stern voice, almost threatening while his eyes were pleading them to keep his daughter -his little angel- safe.

“Yes, Sir.” They both answered in unison with a firm tone and a slight nod. On these words, John walked out in the night, closing the door behind him, leaving his two sons to take care of their sister.

Sam went back to work after locking the door and looking through the window one last time, watching the Impala leaving the parking lot to disappear in the night. Dean decided to clean up some of the guns they kept in the room. The soft sound of music coming from the bathroom had stopped and they could hear their sister’s faint sobs, they had stopped as well after a while. The room was now plunged into a deep silence, disturbed from time to time by the sharp clicking noise of the weapons or the soft scratching sound of the pencil against the paper.

“You think she’s calmed down…?” Dean asked, tossing the sawed-off rifle and the rag he had in hand aside, looking at the bathroom door.

“Don’t know.” Sam replied simply with a sigh. He put the pencil back on the table, looking at his brother.

“I’m gonna check on her.” Dean said with determination as he crossed the room.

“Dean.” Sam stopped his brother in his tracks, slowly standing up from his chair.

“I can’t stand her crying. Especially if it’s because of Dad…” Dean stated, leaving no time to Sam to explain further why he stopped him.

“I’m going.” Sam said, firmly but not angrily. They didn’t know how their sister would react. Maybe it was best if Sam talked to her. She loved both of them equally, but Sam was her twin, they always had been closer. In this sort of situation, Sam’s presence was less likely to upset her. And Sam seemed to be able to understand her feelings better than anyone else.

Dean agreed silently, sitting back at the table, keeping an eye on the bathroom door as Sam made his way to it. He stopped only a few centimeters away and tried to pick up any sound that could come from the other side. After a few seconds, he decided to just go for it and gently knocked on the door.

“Jude?” He called softly, hearing no answer. Sam and Dean’s eyes filled with worry. Sam looked back at his brother as if to ask what to do. Dean nodded slightly, silently telling Sam to open the door. Sam gulped, taking hold of the door handle. The door was unlocked. He slowly turned the handle and opened the door. “Hey, sis, you okay?” He asked in a mere whisper.

Judith was sitting on the cold tile, leaning her back against the skirting of the bathtub, her legs slightly bent, her gaze locked on the opposite wall of the room. Her eyes were red from the sobbing. Sam approached slowly. She sniffed and wiped her nose with the back of her hand. “I need him, Sam. But he’s never here…” She whined, fighting another wave of sadness. Sam tried to swallow the lump forming in his throat, squatting beside his sister. When he gently tucked a lock of hair behind her right ear, she looked up at him. Her look broke his heart.

“I know… We need him too.” He said. Truth be told, he didn’t know what to say. All three of them needed a father when growing up, but they didn’t get to have one, they still didn’t have one now. They had a drill-sergeant instead. “We are here, Dean and I. We’re both here for you, okay?” He said as she nodded slowly, wiping her tears with the back of her fingers.

Judith then reached out to her brother. Sam took the hint and took her in his arms, sneaking one arm under her knees and putting the other one in her back. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, holding on for dear life. Sam stood up and carried her to the closest bed, laying her down on top of the covers. She lay on her side and curled up slightly as Sam walked away to change into a more comfortable outfit to sleep.

Dean approached her slowly, sitting on the edge of her bed and gently stroking her arm up and down. He knew perfectly what she felt, as Sam did. His father was never there when he needed him. And, at a young age, Dean had had to take on the job and be a father to Sam and Jude, teaching them simple things as how to whistle, tell the time, lace their shoes or telling them about the birds and bees. His father had shoved these responsibilities onto his shoulders early on.

Judith had stopped crying by now. She kept looking at her brother lovingly as he continued stroking her arm. But then, he stopped. “I know exactly what you need.” Dean stated with a soft smile, standing up to walk towards the fridge.

“What?” She asked, curious. Dean took something from the fridge before closing it and taking a fork from a drawer of the small kitchen. He then turned around to face her, showing what he had in hand.

“Pie.” He stated, theatrically raising his eyebrows. Judith held back a laugh as her brother walked to her. He handed the dish containing the small piece of pie to his sister, eyeing it sadly. “It’s the last bit, savor it.” He said. That piece was all that was left from the apple pie they had bought the day before. The last piece of pie was always given to Dean, it was like an unspoken rule among the Winchester siblings. She appreciated the gesture, it was nothing, but that meant a lot for her.

“Thanks, Dean.” She said as she straightened up and took the dish. She leaned back against the headboard, moving slightly to the right to provide room for Dean so that he could sit beside her. He watched her eat the pie silently, smiling to himself.

“Can I get a smile?” He asked softly, tucking a lock of hair behind her left ear. She turned her head and gave him a bright smile that lit his heart on fire. “I prefer that…” He said as she rested her head on his shoulder, holding out a bit of pie on the fork for him to eat, which he did gladly.

When Sam was done changing, he joined his siblings. All three of them snuggled up on the queen size bed like they used to do as kids. They turned the TV on and found a crappy sitcom to watch and bitched about how lame it was all along. Even though their father was away for now, they at least had each other. And most of the time, it’s the three of them against the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first Supernatural fanfiction. If you enjoyed it, please let me know in the reviews. I will also accept any constructive criticism, for the ones who don’t know me, English isn’t my first language so if you spot any mistake I beg you to tell me so I can correct it. If you want me to write more stories about the Winchester brothers and if you have any suggestion or request I will be glad to hear about it as well!  
> See you all soon! Badi-otaku.


End file.
